Valkyrie Profile: Poetry in Motion
by Kazie Solo
Summary: Lucian and Lenneth's story, set in poetry form. Begins with the Prologue and hopefully will stretch until the last scene in Ending A. If I get myself in gear to write more poems. x_x
1. Even Boys Cry

**Valkyrie Profile: Poetry in Motion  
**Part I - _Even Boys Cry_

Her name was Platina, young and fair,  
With beautiful eyes and long silver hair.  
Her family was poor, she would soon find out,  
Her parents sold her, that's without a doubt.

Platina arrived home with a pail of water,  
In a hurry so she won't be scolded by her mother.  
She accidentally spilled it on her mother's visitor,  
Then her mom slapped her as if she was some traitor.

Late that night, she was awakened by a boy,  
Her best friend Lucian, but he wasn't bringing a toy.  
Lucian came to take Platina, his love, away,  
For she was to be a slave the very next day.

Platina could not believe what she'd been told,  
She believed her parents weren't that cold.  
After his explanation, the truth was clear,  
Lucian, her Lucian, only wanted her to be near.

She was then willing to run far away,  
Anywhere with Lucian, with him any day.  
They ran through the forest, past a huge tree,  
When they came upon a meadow, they thought they were free.

The field was full of flowers, with lilies so lovely,  
"Do you think this might be heaven?" Platina asked innocently.  
But Lucian felt that something was terribly wrong,  
He took Platina's hand as he heard death's warning song.

Weeping lilies, the gorgeous flowers all around,  
Their pollen can poison you, kill you without a sound.  
Lucian knew they had to flee, if needed, to a mountaintop,  
But Platina didn't want to leave, it was like she had given up.

Lucian did not know what was happening to her,  
Platina then exclaimed, "I can't take it any longer!"  
Though Lucian was always there, though he never let her fall,  
"But I have so many awful memories, I just want to forget it all..."

Lucian refused to accept what was happening,  
He held on to Platina, his love, who was dying.  
He didn't want her to leave, didn't want to let go,  
He didn't want to lose her, the one he loved so.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't stop fate,  
He could not save her, it was all too late.  
Platina, his love, her death made him cry,  
Yes, even boys break down when their loved ones die.

**Author's Note:** This poem is really old... I made these months ago, and so are the two succeeding others. But anyway, I uploaded them because I felt like doing so. Feel free to tell me what you think... I'm not really a poet, I just know how to rhyme stuff. =P


	2. Mirror of His Past

**Valkyrie Profile: Poetry in Motion  
**Part II - _Mirror of His Past_

Many years after Platina's death,  
Lucian, though devastated, still drew breath.  
He lived in Gerabellum with beggars and thieves,  
Their life in the slums were like withering leaves.

He had a new friend, her name was Claire,  
She had a kind heart which was so rare.  
But though she loved him, he couldn't love her back,  
He wanted Platina --- his Platina his life lacked.

He came home one day to see a guest,  
A beautiful stranger their home was blest.  
He was told that Claire threw a rock at her,  
Meril, a name he'd very well remember.

He approached her to apologize, but what he saw was a shock,  
His memories, his past --- were those what the gods were trying to mock?  
Meril, the stranger, stood there in all her glory,  
The spinning image of Platina, the heroine of his story.

He was asked what was wrong, he said it was nothing,  
But again he longed for Platina, his love, more than anything,  
Meril, a stranger --- was to look at her like this wrong?  
She was the mirror of his past, and the echo of his song.

**Author's Note:** I really REALLY love the Lucian/Lenneth pairing, although I think Lezard is also pretty cool. Anyway, I hope you liked this installment, because I had fun writing it. Especially the "gods were trying to mock" part. I don't know, I just... liked it. Oh, and I hate Claire. She is such a wimp. ^^;


	3. Fated Reunion

**Valkyrie Profile: Poetry in Motion  
**Part III - _Fated Reunion_

Because of someone who stole some money,  
Peasants of Gerabellum were hunted down by royalty.  
They even brought out the royal army,  
To kill everyone in the slums and spare nobody.

Lucian told Claire to go to a safe place,  
As he'll save the kids, the future of the human race.  
But Claire pestered to accompany him,  
To save their friends in the hour so grim.

Homes on the street were burned to ashes,  
No sign of the kids, in their sight not one flashes.  
As they surveyed what was left, death knocked on Lucian's door,  
He was shot by an archer, down he fell to the floor.

Claire burst into tears, her love she held close,  
A wave of sadness and anger in the air flows.  
Lucian did not want Claire to be alone, to suffer as he did,  
To be alone for life as the gods themselves bid.

Lucian, so humble, yet had such a kind heart,  
Claire, his lover, could not see why they had to part.  
And not for long, he breathed his last,  
Claire's voice shook Gerabellum like a blast.

He then, a soul, stood before the goddess of destiny,  
The one he knew as Meril, the battle-maiden Valkyrie.  
She needed him to fight on Odin's side,  
On Ragnarok, the great war that soon will glide.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the third installment, and the last one I finished... I still have to work on the next parts! Now if you'd be so kind to review and say a few a nice things, I'll really love you! And I'll most probably write more! So just click on that purple button and review, okay? Please? ^-^


End file.
